Pansy Parkinson
Pansy Parkinson (ur. 1980 r.) - czarownica czystej krwi urodzona w 1980 roku, najprawdopodobniej na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Znana była ze swojej słabości do Dracona Malfoya i z tego, że dokuczała ludziom, aby mu zaimponować. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 1991-1998, należała do Domu Węża. Biografia Wczesne życie Pansy urodziła się w 1980 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Nie wiadomo jednak ani jak nazywali się rodzice Pansy, ani czym się zajmowali. Nauka w Hogwarcie Początki W wieku jedenastu lat Pansy otrzymała list z Hogwartu informujący o przyjęciu jej do szkoły. Pierwszego września thumb udała się (najprawdopodobniej w towarzystwie rodziców) na King's Cross i wyruszyła w podróż do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, by rozpocząć naukę. W czasie ceremonii przydziału, Pansy została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Dormitorium dzieliła z dwiema czystokrwistymi czarownicami - Milicentą Bulstrode i Dafne Greengrass, z którymi szybko się zakolegowała. Także w ciągu pierwszych dni z Hogwarcie Pansy poznała Dracona Malfoya i kilku jego kolegów (m.in. Blaise'a Zabiniego). Draco od razu przypadł ślizgonce do gustu - imponował jej swoją postawą i charakterem. Aby mu się przypodobać już na pierwszej lekcji latania na miotle zaczęła przekomarzać się z Parvati Patil, gdy ta broniła Neville'a Longbottoma, kiedy Draco zabrał mu Przypominajkę. Drugi rok W 1992 roku została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic, z której wydostał się na wolność potwór Slytherina, Bazyliszek. Wtedy to zostało zaatakowanych wiele osób, które urodziły się w rodzinach mugolskich. Była wśród nich Hermiona Granger, której Pansy szczerze nie znosiła. Trzeci rok W 1993 roku teren naokoło szkoły był pełen dementorów poszukujących Syriusza Blacka. Podczas tej infiltracji, Harry Potterzemdlał w obecności dementora i Pansy była jednym z uczniów Slytherinu, którzy przez resztę roku szkolnego z tego powodu nabijali się z Harry'ego. Podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Draco Malfoy został zaatakowany przez hipogryfa Hardodzioba, bo lekkomyślnie obraził go.thumb|Pansy rozmawiająca z [[Draco Malfoy|Draconem Malfoyem]] Chciał przez to spowodować wyrzucenie Hagrida ze szkoły. Pansy bardzo niepokoiła się o kolegę i od razu po powrocie do szkoły poszła go odwiedzić w skrzydle szpitalnym. Potem często wypytywała Malfoya o samopoczucie i gładziła jego zranioną rękę. Plan Dracona nie dokońca poszedł dobrze, ale ku uciesze Pansy i jej przyjaciół hipogryf miał być starcony (egzekucja na szczęście nie doszła do skutku. Czwarty rok Na czwartym roku edukacji Pansy Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Było to wyjątkowe wydarzenie, które przyciągnęło sporą uwagę mediów szczególnie gdy okazało się, że będzie czterech zawodników, a jednym z nich jest Harry Potter. Pansy był wśród uczniów, którzy ochoczo udzielali dziennikarce Ricie Skeeter fałszywe informacje na temat Harry'ego Pottera, Rubeusa Hagrida i Hermiony Granger. Bardzo bawiły ja odznaki z napisem 'Potter cuchnie', które były przekazywane wokół przez jej kolegów Ślizgonów i śmiała się, gdy Draco przypadkowo trafił zaklęciem Hermionę (jej siekacze urosły do gigantycznych rozmiarów), gdy on i Harry zaczęli pojedynek w korytarzu szkolnym. Pansy towarzyszła Draconowi na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę z mnóstwem falbanek. Była bardzo zaskoczona widząc Hermionę Granger z Wiktorem Krumem. Również w tym roku Pansy uczestniczyła w lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Na jednej lekcji Niuchacz chciał odgryźć jej nadgarstek, na którym miała błyszczący zegarek. Podczas zajęć o jednorożcach wyraźnie było widać, że Pansy ma do nich słabość (choć potem próbowała to ukryć). Piąty rok Na swoim piątym roku, Pansy została wraz z Draconem prefektem Slytherinu. W tym roku szkolnym Ministerstwo mianowało Dolores Umbridge nauczycielką obrony przed czarną magią. Później Umbridge została dyrektorką i stworzyła grupę o nazwie Brygada Inkwizycyjna, której Pansy została członkiem. Podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Pansy i jej przyjaciele jak zwykle usiłwali uprzykrzyć życie Hagridowi. Gdy Umbridge przyszła na wizytację i wypytywała uczniów o jakość lekcji, Pansy powiedziała, że trudno zrozumieć "bełkot" nauczyciela i że wszyscy nienawidzą jego lekcji. Podczas meczów Quidditcha w tym roku, Pansy i inni Ślizgoni śpiewali piosenkę Weasley jest naszym królem. Później, kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry Potter i Cho Chang idą na randkę w Walentynki, Pansy obraziła ich oboje. Kiedy członkowie Armii Dumbledore'a próbowali uciec z Pokoju Życzeń, Pansy szukała dziewcząt z GD w toaletach damskich i znalazła listę członków Gwardii jako niepodważalny dowód winy. Podczas buntu uczniów po ucieczce Freda i George'a Weasleyów ktoś sprawił, że Pansy wyrosły jelenie rogi, przez co nie mogła pokazać się na lekcjach (ku uciesze Hermiony Granger). Szósty rok W 1996 roku, w drodze do Hogwartu na jej szóstym roku, Pansy siedziała w tym samym przedziale pociągu z Draconem, Blaise'm Zabinim i innymithumb|275px Ślizgonami. Naśmiewała się z wybranych przez Slughorna członków Klubu Ślimaka. Zaniepokoiło ją to, że Draco nie zamierzał powrócić w następnym roku do szkoły. Wraz z innymi Ślizgonami ucieszyła się, gdy Albus Dumbledore ogłosił, że Severus Snape będzie teraz nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Później, gdy Harry ranił Dracona klątwą Sectumsempra, Pansy od razu odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym, a następnie biegała po korytarzach i oczerniała Harry'ego. Nie wiadomo, czy wzięła udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Siódmy rok Podczas ostatniego roku Pansy jest w Hogwarcie, Lord Voldemort pośrednio kontrolował szkołę za pośrednictwem Severusa Snape'a jako dyrektora oraz Amycus i Alecto Carrow jako profesorów. Jako że Pansy była czarownicą czystej krwi umieszczoną w Slytherinie, najprawdopodobniej nie miała żadnych problemów z nowym dyrektorem i jego podwładnymi. W maju 1998 roku, Lord Voldemort pragnął, aby wydano mu Harry'ego Pottera. W zamian miał oszczędzić wszystkich rezydentów zamku. Pansy była jedyną osobą, która chciała wydać Pottera. Uczniowie Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu oraz Ravenclaw nie zgodzili się na to, a profesor McGonagall kazała odejść wszystkim uczniom Slytherinu, począwszy od Pansy. Dziewczyna opuściła Hogwart z kolegami z domu i prawdopodobnie z obawy o swoje życie nie wzięła udziału w walce ani po stronie Voldemorta, ani Hogwartu. Późniejsze życie Nie wiadomo, co działo się z Pansy po zakończeniu przez nią edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Podobno wyjechała wówczas z kraju, ale nie są to potwierdzone informacje. W przeciwieństwie do wielu koleżanek i kolegów, Pansy nie wyszła za mąż za żadnego czarodzieja poznanego w czasie lat nauki. Spowodowane to było najprawdopodobniej faktem, że Pansy zakochana była w Draconie Malfoyu, który odtrącił jej uczucia i ożenił się z młodszą siostrą jej koleżanki z roku, Dafne Greengrass, Asterią. Opis Wygląd thumb|180px|Pansy na lekcji eliksirów. Pansy miała dość niecodzienną urodę. Lekko skośne oczy, kruczoczarne włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze mogły świadczyć o tym, że jej rodzina pochodziła ze wschodu. Złośliwi nazywali Pansy''' '''Mopsem ze względu na jej lekko spłaszczoną, "mopsowatą" twarz. Lekceważący uśmiech był nieodłącznym elementem wygląduParkinson. Charakter Była bliską koleżanką Dracona Malfoya, Gregory'ego Goyle'a, Vincenta Crabbe'a i Blaise'a Zabiniego. Podobnie jak wielu jej kolegów i koleżanek ze Slytherinu, gardziła "szlamami", czyli uczniami pochodzenia mugolskiego, szczególnie zaś dawała się we znaki Hermionie Granger, pod której adresem wygłaszała złośliwe uwagi, m.in. nazywając ją "Wiewiórką", ze względu na wyjątkowo duże siekacze. Była niezwykle zazdrosna o Dracona Malfoya. Gdy rozmawiała z kolegami na temat wybranych do Klubu Ślimaka uczniach, wspomniawszy o powodzeniu Ginny Weasley wśród chłopców, uważnie obserwowała reakcję Dracona. Relacje Draco Malfoy-jako Pierwsza i ostatnia miłość Pansy Parkinson od samego początku imponował Draco Malfoy - był chłopcem othumb|141px|Pansy podczas koncertu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, na który udała się z Draconem zdolnościach przywódczych, więc bez problemu, w krótkim czasie otoczył się przydatnymi osobami. Podczas gdy Draco zachowywał się przyjaźnie w stosunku do niej, Pansy była wniebowzięta - obiekt jej zainteresowań zwracał na nią uwagę. W trzeciej klasie Pansy zaczęła myśleć o Draconie całkowicie poważnie, więc gdy w 1994 roku Draco zaprosił ją na bal Bożonarodzeniowy, dziewczyna była pewna, że sprawy idą po jej myśli. W piątej klasie obydwoje, Pansy i Draco zostali prefektami Slytherinu. Gdy powstała Brygada Inkwizycyjna, Pansy poszła w ślady Dracona i bez wahania do niej dołączyła. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć w klasie szóstej, gdy Draco oznajmił, że nie zamierza kończyć Hogwartu. Zaalarmowana Pansy pocieszała się faktem, że to na jej kolanach leżał Draco (przecież to musiało coś oznaczać!). Gdy Harry Potter ugodził Dracona zaklęciem sectumsempra, Pansy niemal nie odstępowała łóżka swojego przyjaciela. Jednak po Bitwie o Hogwart ku niezadowoleniu Pansy, Draco prawdopodobnie zaczął zainteresować się młodszą koleżanką, Asterią Greengrass, którą później poślubił. Nie wiadomo, czy Pansy i Draco utrzymywali ze sobą dalszy kontakt. O ile wybaczyła mu zdradę to istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo. *Draco nigdy nie czuł do Pansy nic oprócz sympatii. Hermiona Granger thumb|left|164px|Pansy i HermionaNa pierwszym roku, zanim jeszcze uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do domów, Pansy i Hermiona szły razem rozmawiając. Kiedy jednak wyszło na jaw, że Hermiona jest z rodziny mugolskiej, Parkinson natychmiast odwróciła się od niej. By zaimponować Draconowi, naśmiewała się z Granger, Pottera i całej rodziny Weasley. Prawdopodobnie takie same stosunki utrzymywała z większością uczniów, wyłączając Ślizgonów. Etymologia Pansy to imię kwiatowe oznaczające bratek. W wiktoriańskim języku kwiatów bratek ma wiele znaczeń, ale najbardzie trafne w stosunku do tej Ślizgonki zdają się być: 'królujesz w moich myślach' i 'udręka', z raji tego, że była nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Malfoyu. Parkinson natomiast kojarzy się z zwyrodnieniową chorobą ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, należącą do chorób układu pozapiramidowego. Ciekawostki *Pansy nie została nawet wymieniona w książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. *Rowling przyznała, że naprawdę nie cierpi Pansy Parkinson. Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej